


My Forgotten Symphony

by 0biatches



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Suggestive Themes, Tears, Temporary Amnesia, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biatches/pseuds/0biatches
Summary: George woke up, finding himself lost. Unfamiliarity strikes like a lightning, making a mind foreign, and new. Memories was taken away, heart missing millions of pieces and days full of emptiness. Wanting to know his past, the part of him that's been lost. He was on the otherside of the world, the world that made him feel love. He holds and kept the necklace he got, with high hopes that one day they'll meet again and he can return it back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Autumn Spark

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOO BESTIES IF U READ THE EARLY STAGE OF THIS FANFIC ON AO3, NO U DIDN'T.
> 
> every chapter will contain trigger warning so people will know before they start reading it.
> 
> short disclaimer  
> \- i dont ship dnf.  
> \- this is only for the purpose of me writing and being able to be more fluent in English.  
> \- chapters may have different style of writing as i experiment with it.  
> \- if cc change their mind and doesn't want to be in any fanfic, i will take this down.  
> 
> 
> if you want to vibe with a song while reading i got u:
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfRMZwUknaOlUOczL7xYZ3j9QyZznz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its autumn George's favorite season, as he walk and wonders he found something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: blood, self harm, angst, suggestive theme, near death experience.
> 
> note: Hope yall would enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.

Layers of thick fuzzy blanket lays over George on a Monday morning. A subtle cold breeze touches his rosy white skin, a slight tremor rushes from his feet reaching his head. His eyes gently opens, and a dull and gloomy room flashes. He slowly tilts his head, squinting on the window. Its autumn, my favorite season.

A subtle motion coming from George wanting to get up from his bed. Unmotivated from the constant reiteratition of his life, His phone illuminates and blinded his room. Stretching his body and slowly unfolds his arm, he clumsily reaches for his phone. No focus, his body slowly sinks down the matress and eyes staring into the oblivion. He bumps the porcelain vase, A clinking sound bounces and echeos inside his bedroom walls.

"shit." He mutters as the adrenaline rushes through his veins and flowed down to his spine causing him to get up.

Worried that he broke it, goosebumps form on his furry arm and spread like a wild fire. He made a mess, the subtle movement from the vase causes the wilted fetals from the sunflower to fall, slowly dancing with the wind and gently touches his grey carpet.

"Great and now i have to clean this mess." he says and his eyes rolled.

His bottom lifts up and thighs separating from the coziness of his bed, leaving a warm indented spot. His feet touches the specks of cotton on his carpet and squeezes it. George took his phone and slowly walks towards the window, glancing on the children outside playing on the thick layer of leaves that covers the ground. The wide smile and exciting screams coming from them made George feel worst. 

"It must be fun to have a friend." he sighs, his beautiful face turned dead and no sweet memories flashes.

Eyes filled with sadness and longing reflected on the window's glasses, The emptiness embraces him and the darkness crawls turning his room into abyss. His phone opened once again, luminosity spread across the room and a slight vibration coming from his hand got his attention. He slowly turns away with disappointment and checks on his phone.

4 missed calls and text messages from his mom.

Goodmorning, George sweetie! hope you slept well. text me back when you wake up. sent at 4:04 am. 

Hey, sweetie! I'm still at work but I'll be back home at 9, make yourself some food and make sure to feed Rosy. sent at 5:32 am.

Irritation puffs out, he slightly smiled letting his teeth to creeps out. He was annoyed for what he felt after reading the messages. While messing up his hair, his eyes moves across the screen and his fingers laid over it. A blue text bubble appeared, Gmorning Mum. He replies, and a checkmark come into sight confirming that it sent. A subtle blinking from the speaker signals George, and a song played.

When you feel your love's been taken  
When you know there's something missing  
In the dark, we're barely hangin' on

George leans forward, bending his knees he picks up the wilted fetals and puts it inside his glass jar. His heart knows that it's valuable, and important but his memories made him uncertain about its worth. 

Then you rest your head upon my chest  
And you feel like there ain't nothing left  
I'm afraid that what we had is gone.

His hands moves towards his bed, it spread and reaches for his pillow, making it clash and collide to each other. Specks of dust floats, and fills his room. Placing everything perfectly, smoothing the surface of his bed and avoiding any wrinkling on his blanket.

Barefoot, George walks towards the bathroom door, the comfiness of the fluffy rug leaves and the cold hard tile spirals up. His hands gently glides towards the light-switch, the subtle brightness scatter revealing himself in front of a large mirror. With a strong grip, nails touching the fabric he slowly pulls up his oversize white hoodie, showing his narrow shoulders, porcelain skin and slender body. Sliding down his pants, and picking it up, he tosses his clothes in a basket full of laundry.

When you lay there and you're sleeping  
Hear the patterns of your breathing  
And I tell you things you've never heard before

George steps inside the shower, The warm water touches his dark hair and gradually flows down his body. Moist, steam rises from the ground, blurring the room. His soft innocent hands laying on the wall, and water keeps on rushing like a multiple endless rivers that later goes down the drain like a waterfall.

Mind flooded by millions of thoughts, questions that kept him lost and a heart that missing millions of pieces. His eyes widen as the loneliness he felt lingers. Why can't I remember a single thing from my past?

Asking questions to the ceiling  
Never knowing what you're thinking  
I'm afraid that what we had is gone.

Emotions bottling up, his hands clenches and the anger from his heart rages. The atmosphere changes and the room became hotter. George punches the wall so hard, scream so loud that it became deafening. The agony it contains reverberated on the bathroom walls, blaming himself for losing his memories and tears full of confusion and pain falls. Shaking tremendously, short breathes, his lungs slowly releases the burden he felt.

Its been half a year since he got out of the hospital from the accident, Every moments he cherish with his family slowly fades as the suspicion and lost of trust spikes up. He knows they're hiding something, for every questions he throws his family avoids and dodges it.

And I want this to pass  
And I hope this won't last  
Last too long

A dark red liquid stained the water, a fresh wound erupted from his flawless skin and hands covered in blood. Trembling, fingers reaches down the wall and closing the shower. Water keeps on dripping leaving a moist spot on every step he takes. He reaches for his towel, Drying himself from his hair down to his legs. 

Looking for a remedy, George cleans his wounded knuckles. The slight swelling, redness, nerves and veins reacting to pain made a satisfaction on his face and got him really addicted. The smell of blood still lingers inside of his nose that goes down to his throat. He opens the drawer near the large mirror, scanning inside it, looking for a gauze. Hiding besides the towels, he found it. 

Covering his wound, and tucking the cotton towel around him to cover his naked body. He headed towards his closet to get ready for the day. Dressing himself up with some pair of jeans and a black sweater, and sliding his tiny feet into his shoes. He grabs his earbuds and proceeded down stairs.

  
Passing through wall portraits, rushing through the kitchen. Sunlight glares, peeking through the window near the sink without any trace of dirty dishes. Clinking sounds from the fragile glass bottle and loud creaking from the hinges. George checks every cabinets and drawers they have, looking from top to bottom, he scans through every item inside it. No food that gave him interest and the perfectly placed item became disorganize.

"It's all trash." He murmurs.

The loud clinking sounds echoes through the walls of the house, making a tiny furry friend to wake up. A white cat approaches him, brushing himself against George's legs and purrs that can light up someone's day. A subtle spark from his brain, remembering what his mother said earlier.

"Hello, Willow. You're hungry aren't you?" he said in a high pitched tone, grabbing the cat food beside the kitchen counter and opens it.

The dark cloud above his head and the gloominess he radiates disperses, the apathetic behavior and incomprehensible emotions changes. Eyes widen, sweet smile formed and heart beats fast producing buckets of seratonin that spreads across his body. 

While preparing it, an awful and fishy aroma prevades and a slimy liquid scatter across the table. Adoring the cuteness of his cat, he didn't mind the lingering smell and still continue. George's pets Willow, gently rubbing his cheeks and slowly reaches his spine before handing his food and water.

"Here you go baby, enjoy it okay?" He joyfully said, and wipes off the mess he made.

"Don't worry, Mom will be home soon." he added, speaker detached and earbuds connected.

Saying his sweet goodbye, hugging him in a distance, George walks towards the door leading outside. Making sure Willow is fine, he slowly locks the heavy door that created a subtle click signifying that it closes. George walks down their porch and proceeded his morning walk, putting his earbuds on and plays a music on his phone. He notices that more leaves are falling from the trees that covers the side walk like a thin blanket. Oak tree branches that sways with the subtle cold autumn breeze. Birds migrating, flying above him. 

A grin graces as the winds brushes his skin, making a rosy glow. What a beautiful sight to see.

Across their street, there's a park that he never visits. Children running against the flow of the wind, people occupying the benches enjoying the season. George continues, and walks his way across the street. The season's aroma became more intense, the smell of ripe apples, burning woods and dried leaves made it ways to his lungs and dances with his heart. The familiarity embraces him and made a trail of curiosity.

Cold stone pavement, grass swaying, harmonizing with the wind and birds chirping, singing with grace and power. Children's chatters, and joyful screams enters George's ear, swirling and running inside his mind. His heart screams, letting him know that he used to walk here with someone. Not a friend nor his parents but a special person he loved from his past he couldn't even remember. Instead of loneliness, optimism clutches him. It's contagious like the sunlight beaming on the sky.

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid (don't be afraid)  
To let them show your true colors  
True colors are beautiful (you're beautiful, oh)  
Like a rainbow-

Hoping his way out of the park, radiating a beautiful and contagious smile, different faces passes by, old and young smiling back a him. A delightful and warmth feeling coming from his chest, he was flattered and made him to pause for a second and look up in the vibrant sky. Adoring its beauty, his stomach growls from the emptiness it felt.

"Hm... Fine! I'll have a breakfast," He says to his stomach.

"But where?" He questions as an idea sparks, "I should visit this cafe that everyone's talking about on the telly."

A minute passes, reaching the other side of the park, he stumble upon an empty intersection. No trace of noise, only the whistle of the wind can be heard. The strong breeze sweeps over his skin, Cold sweat formed on his forehead, his rosy cheeks intensify and hands trembles. Billowing out warmth breathe against his red palms, rubbing it against each other. He gently put his hands inside his sweater to warm it up. Astounded, a cold and hard object touches his skin. Curiosity got him, interrupting his stride. Concerned, he doesn't remember putting anything beside his earbud case, he pulls it out. A gold pendant with an emerald heart and a name Dream engrave on it.

Bothered, millions of thought rushes and flooded his mind. Glued down, unable to move. His body trembles more as his knees weakens. D- Dream? W- Who is he? Why does his name sound so familiar? H- have I met him before? 

Time slowly tics forward, George is still staring at the necklace on his shaking hands, the name sent his mind spiral. His eyes shrinks, hearing fades as the wind whispers to his ear and brushes his hair. A disturbing noise became louder, harmonising and slowly synchronizes with his tremor. A deafening horn blasted, bringing his consciousness back. A sharp look from him, tilting his head sideways, confirming that there's bright red roadster driving with a speed like a lightning touching the ground.

George knew he should've moved, he should've been running, yet he stood there feet cemented to the ground. He prayed, begging for his life and slowly accepted his faith, preparing himself for his end. Eyes wide opened, tears forming, short murmurs and hand clutches, giving the necklace a tight grasp. He sees the driver aggressively pressing the car horn, angrily yelling from a distance, trying to force his roadster to a stop. His eyes slowly closes as the distance that kept them a part shortens.

The car stopped, and the driver got out. Slamming the car door, cusses and confronted George. "Hey you fucking pussy! Are you fucking crazy? Why are you standing in the middle of the fucking road? Do you want to fucking kill yourself?" He yells and walk closer towards him.

Unaware of the situation, The man touches his shoulder causing him to gain his senses. A large silhouette flashes infront of him. Startled from what he saw, The friction from his shoes weakens and it slides off causing him to lost his balance. His butt smashed on the ground, a loud clapped echoes and it screams in pain. A tall white man, skin that has a subtle glow and blond hair that flows with wind. His eyes shines like a newly polished emerald and the vibrant color of the spring season. Although the mans face was covered with a white mask, the moment their eyes met was incredible. Everything changes, the tall building, the road where they were, the birds flying and the leaves falling became the cosmos. Different constellations formed by millions of burning stars, comets that soars across the galaxy and different planets appeared as the time slowly froze. 

George shakes his head, the reality he made collapses and falls down, and he gently came back to the present. He once again look into the man's eyes, thoughts whispers and heart pounds. Do I know him?

The anger that the man felt leaves as he saw George's face, A subtle autumn spark was created and the heat from their heart ignites. Connecting each other souls, with hesitation he asks as the delicate crimson red that lays over his skins spreads and escalated. "Are you okay?"

"Y- yes" He mumbles with a blush on his face. Shaking, George grabs the hand and gets up. "Thank you! I've got to go."

  
"Are you sure?" the person assures, trying to help once more. 

  
"Yes!"  


  
He slowly walks towards the pavement as the man gets inside to his car. "Be careful babe!" The man loudly says with a subtle sweetness stirring up from his tone. With a wide and heart warming smile his arms unfolds and he waves a goodbye. 

He grabbed his phone to keep track of the time, 7:35 am. Tight grip, avoiding any chances to lost his precious necklace and mind occupied by the name Dream a sweet and strong scent spins and surrounded him letting him know that he's near. The strong aroma of a newly brewed coffee mixes up with the autumn breeze, The warmth scent soothes down his throat, making his day even better.  


  
With a marble touch, space gray and plain exterior, its heights made him small and a vibrant red carpet is waiting. Upon entering, loud chatters welcomes and reverberates the cafe's wall, and almost every table are taken. Checking through every details from the high ceiling, wooden walls that vines grew from, and a modernize yet has a nature touch into it. A large crystal chandelier hangs above, spreading its luminosity on every corner of the cafe.

Standing in line, waiting for his turn, he looks. Eyes move across the menu, scanning from top to bottom, right to left. Various choices made him more excited, from french vanilla, caramel macchiato, pumpkin spice latte to hot chocolate. I cant choose! There are so many options.

  
  
A powerful and loud sound echoes, "Next!" the cashier yelled.

  
"Good morning!" George politely said.

  
"I'm Alex, how can I help you?" Voice filled with enthusiasm and clarity. He pauses, shocked and eyes widen as he looks into George's face. "Hey Georgie! Do you want the usual? You haven't visited the cafe for ages since you…" His voice slowly fades.

  
"What do you mean? It's my first time visiting this place." George sharply reply, scratching the back of his head while making an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh George! You didn't even change. You always got me with your stupid and funny jokes."

  
"Yeah" He says and awkwardly laugh, trying to ease the tension. 

After a minute of tense and awkward conversation, they finished the transaction and he handed the receipt to George's hand. As he makes his steps to find his seat, Different and new faces flashes before his eyes. Friends and family laughing, and enjoying their precious time. Suddenly a familiarity strikes like a lightning, and clouds formed on his mind, blurring his memories. I feel the same emotions i felt earlier.

The slight distraction disperses as he found a great spot to seat on. A seat for one near a large window, giving a view outside the cafe. His order was done And the barista yelled, suffusing the entire cafe. George looks back, and tables kept them apart. He gently run, as sounds were created from each steps he makes. "That's my order." He said, raising his hands as he come closer.

Looking confused, "Aren't you the guy from earlier?" the barista asks.

George nodded, shy and no guts to look on the man face. Secretly adoring his beautiful eyes and lushes hair. He blushes and the intimacy circulating the cafe's atmosphere intensify. The temperature rises, and cold sweat formed. Wiping the moisture off his forehead, the gold necklace from his hand catches the barista's attention.

"That necklace looks so good, where did you get it?" he asks and pauses.

  
"I bet it looks good on you." He added making delightful words linger on George's ears.

His heart screams and joy roars as the words spirals on his mind. Making a subtle grin, silence joins in they both look at each others eyes. Tense and intimidated, George is uncertain, not knowing what to say his brain malfunctions as the man winks at him. Interrupting the silence and flirtatiousness of himself, he apologizes. "I'm so sorry if I yelled and almost hit you earlier babe."

"Don't worry about it." George mutters.

The barista handed the coffee, slowly turning his back away from George, leaving sweetness on the air. He grins and gently made his way to his table. The large mirror reflected the sun's glares and reveals the beautiful and busy city. Everything moves so fast like a blink of an eye. Cars, taxis and buses keep on passing through the window, going against the flow of the strong breeze. Appreciating the time he had, George lays the necklace over the table. Small waves of thought became a tsunami that over took his mind. 

"Who are you Dream? And why do I have your necklace?" He sighs, messes his hair a sign of infuriation and stress.

He slowly turn his head up, a group of people leaves with a wide smile on their faces greeted his concerned and confused eyes. He smiles and jokes to himself, "I love seeing people leave, and left nothing behind." He pauses. "Maybe that's why I'm alone..." George added and sighs. The warm smile fades, and his optimism crumbles. The coldness of the breeze became stronger, sweeping away every delight his heart contains and loneliness crawls, and embraces him once again. 

Mere second passed, The sunlight glaring over the cafes walls, the cold tiles and occupied tables vanishes. An enormous shadow on the entrance ate all the light, grabbing everyones attention. Dead stare, heavy steps and on his way to the counter. As he come closer, he notices a young man sitting alone, a familiar face struck his eyes. He shifts, and approaches George. The shadow's eyes started tearing up, excitement and seratonin rushes through his spine. Longingly, a pleasant and delightful moment between him and George stirs up, his chest widen, lungs enlarged as it produces sounds that bounces off and later became an excited murmur,

"Long time no see Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO THANK U FOR READING IT!! THIS FIC RLY HELPED ME TO COPE WITH STRESS AND ANXIETY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!


	2. Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap told something from his past, filling up some of the missing gap in George's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st chapter was all about George and im sorry abt that. but i promise as the story progress the character will have more connections
> 
> trigger warnings : implied manipulation, alcohol and violence.

August 16th 2018  
9 years ago before the current events to take place.

Rain pours down from the sky, creating an earthy smell that prevades throughout the area, the border that separates the land and the atmosphere disappeared. The darkness sucked all the colors of the city and the sun hides behind the clouds. Young George made his way down the empty street as few cars passes by. Moist pavement, water splashes as his scooter rolls over the puddles.

Wet shirt, water dripping down his hair and chills spiral as strong breeze touches his cheeks. George pauses for the red light to turns green, and silence laced over his ears. Time slowly tics forward, rain keeps on falling above as the traffic-light shifts to green. He continued his stroll, foot on the ground, slowly giving his scooter a boost. Crossing the street, a light illumates, signalling George that he's near his destination.

He heard a loud cheering as he came close to the entrance. He slowly gets off his scooter, and twisted the rusty doorknob. The door opens, producing a squeaky sound, and causes the wind chimes to sway with the wind. A soft clinking whipers to his ears, as he settled down his scooter on a metal pole. Wet and cold, he gently made his way to Mr. Jacobs, a great friend of his and the owner of the arcade. Young George asks for a towel and some clean and comfortable clothes for him to change. Mr. Jacobs looks at him with concern on his face, and hesitantly checks on the backroom as George waited and stood still, creating a little lake from the moisture of his clothes.

Mr. Jacobs handed the things that he asked, and pointed a room for him to change. George went inside the a dark and busted room. Footsteps echoes, the atmosphere became heavier, and a vicious tremor escalated. He turns his head, eyes moves across the room, He is anxious and scared. A subtle glow coming from the otherside suffused, as the fear he felt flies. He releases a heavy sighs as he slowly puts down his new pair of clothes. George dries himself up, hangs the wet laundry on a nylon wire that hovers across the room, and he gently switches to his new attire. Crowd gathers as he steps out of the room, and the view got blocked, giving bets on who will win, violent and desperate cheers reverberated through the thin walls. It made him confused and intrigued- he looks at Mr. Jacob, wanting to asks question, but the old man refuses. George went closer, squeezing himself to see what's happening.

"I'm going to beat your ass Dream." the young kid pleaded.

Harshly pressing the controllers, eyes focused on the bright screen and pissing each other off. Determination runs through their blood as they spent their time wanting to have the sweet taste of victory. Time moves forward, the crowd became bigger and bigger. With amusement on his face, young George kept on watching them. A fire lit up from his heart, a burning passion rages, forcing him to join the game. The crowd put and lined up the token on the corner of the screen, giving him a hint that they're next. George looks down with disappointment on his face, he was about to moved when loud shriek abrupted him. A shrieked filled with joy and pride caught his attention, a spark lights up like a scene on an anime when a character realizes something. He slowly tilted his head and saw the kid doing a silly dance, trying to annoy his friend. George releases a giggle that caught them off guard, with curiousity and irritation the kid threw questions as he approaches him.

"Do you think what I just did was funny?" the kid says with anger, trying to intimidate George. He went up close as his breath shortens, the redness on his face glows even more and an inch of space distance them as he gazes down to George. He saw the reflection on the kids eyes, it was terrifying that it made him wanting to run and cry for help but he cant, he was frozen. He knew that he was in big trouble, he didnt asked for this to happened, he just wanted to have fun and enjoy his afternoon. He felt a wave of tremor that followed by a chill. Cold sweat formed below his hairline as his heart pounds violently, and his knees weaken.

"Stop it Sapnap, you're scaring him." the other kid pleaded. Grabbing his friend's shoulder, trying to separate them, and ease the tension.

"I was just joking... I didnt even meant to do that-" Sapnap didn't got a chance to finish his excuse, as his friend interrupted him. Dream pulls him away from George, in a corner of a large crowd where he scolded him. "oh god, here comes the fun police." he added with annoyance and his eyes rolled.

The disrespecful behavior of his friend and the drama they've cause made the embarrassment to laced over his shoulder. His heart beats faster as moisture rises on his palm, Dream is still hesistant to look at George. Head tilted down, silence rings over his ear and tension rises, filling up every inch of the room. He slowly approaches George and sincerely apologize. Still strangers to each other, Dream slowly made a glance but his focus and attention is now locked into George's beautiful eyes. Wanting to ask him, to play with them, to atone and compensate the trouble they've cause but theres not a single word that came out of his mouth. He felt a new and weird emotion that's coming from his heart, an admiration for George's beauty.

They kept on looking at each others eyes, the crowd's noise became deafening as awkwardness rises and intensifies. George knew that opportunity is making its way, giving him a chance to asks, to have a wonderful time with them and to turn around his unpleasant afternoon. Minute passes by, and the crowd is still surrounding them. Waiting impatiently, scratching their head to give a sign of infuriation and annoyance. Sapnap broke the tension between the two as he yells at them, voice that contains vexation and saltiness. "Are you just gonna look at each other? it has been a minute. This controller won't play itself Dream-" he pauses for a second and releases a sigh of disappointment. "O come on now Dream, they are getting annoyed." he pointed to the crowd.

Dream shakes his head as he slowly gain his senses. He tried to gather all of the strength and courage he needed. Making deep breaths, preparing the questions on his head, and fear spirals up as nervous chuckles and short murmur echoes inside the walls of the arcade. Sounds that made George really confused, and wonder. "Do you need a player 2? Your friend looks a little bit off." he teasingly said to Sapnap.

"Sure." Accepting George's offer, he smirked and looks at Dream.

-

Their childhood story came to an end, giving a rush of peculiarity to George. "That's how our friendship started." Sapnap pleaded. The flashback he created crumbles and shatters. A wave of curiosity flooded his mind, as he ponders about the story he heard. It's so unreal, things aren't sinking in for him, he didn't even knew that he have friends. As far as he knows, there's no one visited him at the hospital, nor at their house and his parents didn't even mention them.

George took a sip of his drink as Sapnap unfolds and tells more stories from their past, on how they used to spend all of their time together, how they talk for 10 hours straight on call, that they have the same sleep schedule so they can wake up at the same time, on how they scold and piss each other off and on how they used to drive late at night while listening to music. They had some much fun back then, he can still remember and see it vividly. Every memory they had was ike a film strip playing on a projector, its old but gold.

He glances and look into Sapnap, his eyes shines and reflected a happy yet doubtful soul. He wanted to believe him, but his gut tells otherwise, it wanted an assurance. Sapnap quickly picks up on what's going on, he slides off his hands inside his pocket. Revealing a leather wallet, he opens its and a picture of them shows. "It's pretty old, but I always keep it..." he pause as water forms on his eyes. "No matter how far I am, even you're on the otherside of the world. I will always have a part of you, to remember you both." He finishes, tears started to fall. He wanted to stop, to make a smile but he couldn't help himself.

Sapnap already knew that this day where he finally meets George will bring so much pain to his heart, memories keeps on flashing before his eyes as tear drops continues to fall, leaving a moist trail on his cheeks. His eyes slowly gain a red tint, and his body started to shake. George looks at him with concern, his hands gently hovers across the table. Gradually sliding a cup of coffee towards Sapnap, he took a sip and slowly catches his breath.

People keeps on passing by, going in and out. Chatters from the other table became louder, the sunlight beam dissipate as the sun moves, making the room to drop its temperature. Strong breeze came from the entrance, that later touches George's skin. The rosy cheeks glow even more and clouds of smoke comes out as they breath. He wanted to ask questions, but the horizon is uncertain. He doesn't want to make Sapnap to suffer more, to remember things that he couldn't bring back. But curiosity still got him, flowing in every veins in his body. It's so weird and irritating, its the worst feeling ever that he couldn't even describe it.

Compelling silence blasted, the discomfort George felt escalated. A subtle vibration coming from his pants pocket caught him off guard. It is a text message from his mom, checking and worried about him. His face glares a sullen look his eyes shines with dissatisfaction and bitterness. He looked out the cafe's window and leans on his arms. He believes the story that Sapnap told, the stories that somewhat fills up gap in his heart. He's daze, denying the fact that his mom hid and lied about his past, that maybe she did that for a good reason. "She lied and I was right all along-" he pauses "but- but why?" Questions that occupies his mind. Trying to forget the thought he had, he smiled and looked at Sapnap.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Sapnap asks as he grin at George, trying to annoy him.

He quickly defended and clarify that it was his mom who texted him. Sapnap release a loud cackle, that got interrupted by George's stare. They looked at each other as their attention and focus locked. They both started to giggle, laughing their heart out and having best time of their life. The euphoria he felt was so surreal, he's over the moon when he finally realizes that everything lines up and make sense now. His eyes sparkles, and heart filled with contentment. George found his home, the one that made him feel safe and comfortable. 

His motion from the excitement and joy he felt causes the necklace to fell from his pocket. It shines and reflected into Sapnap, latching his attention. He was astound, it was something akin, something that's familiar to him. George slowly craned to pick it up and showed it to him. "That's the necklace that Dream gave to you?! How did you get that necklace? Where did you find it?" Sapnap wonders and ask.

That was the same questions he wanted to ask earlier. "I saw it inside my pocket, i dont really know how it get there. It made me really confuse and stress. But where is he amd why do i have his necklace?" He replied.

Sapnap didn't told nor mention that Dream was his ex lover, and played a huge part on his past. The necklace was Dream's anniversary gift to George when they were still together. He described him as how George always saw and how he adored the man that made his heart beat. Dream isn't just his partner or other half of his heart, but the one that inspire him, the one that gives him strength, the fire that keeps him going on a cold winter night, the fresh blooming flowers on the spring, The moon that gives light to the darkness of the night. And when he is uncertain about the future and the things it holds George always says "Dark times may come, my horizon may be uncertain as how the sun disappear when it rains, but I know that I will always have my Dream, and I'm sure that he wouldn't leave me."

The narrative he heard made him confused. He ponders, thinking on what happened, on where is Dream. A break up wouldn't make sense as their relationship feels and sound so perfect, and he couldn't even think of reason for it to happen. Having second thoughts, he reluctantly asks Sapnap. "Did- Did Dream just left me?" he pauses, "But you said, that he- he wouldn't leave-" he murmured.

Sapnap looked at him, releasing a heavy sigh. Preparing himself, and held both of George's hands. "You two didn't broke up, your relationship with him was perfect. You're living a fairy tale George." He pauses, gasping to catch up some breath. "I know you don't remember anything from your past, or any memory of you and Dream. But he really loved you and leaving you was the best decision. It may be selfish and foolish of him, but it's for the best, and I hope it really is." he added, and messes up with George's hair. He smiled as he glance at him, trying to hide the agony he felt.

"But- But Where is he now? What really happened before our connection got cut?" he begged, the tone of his voice changes. Sapnap couldn't help himself, he doesn't want to see his friend like this. He gather all the courage he have, correcting the mistake they made. He tells the story, that story that made all of them to split ways. Losing connection, memories and relationship burning down, and a strong bond they created over the years weakens.

Sapnap doesn't really know where his lover truly was, he lost his connection to Dream after months of trying to visit George after the accident. Him and Dream never missed a single visit to the hospital where he was confined, day after day, night after night. Eventhough they couldn't get in, they always waited outside. His parents prohibited them from seeing him, to check on how him, to know what is his current condition because they thought their relationship is just a barrier and hindrance that limits George in achieving more things in life.

One night Dream walked to his house, Soaking wet. Having an unpleasant smell, feeling high and tipsy. Aggressively and obnoxiously knocking at his door, loud banging that annoys his neighbors. And when Sapnap checks him, his skin is as a pale as if his one foot were already in the grave. There were bruises and wounds on his skin. Swollen lips and blood stain on his clothes and cheeks. Dream had a fight on a bar, he's worried about him. His friend suddenly became reckless, he doesn't even check and take care of himself. He cried as he cleans his wound, it stings for Dream but he still forces Sapnap to come and visit George. His heart shattered into pieces, as he looks into Dream's face. His friend needs help that he knew he couldn't give.

He took a pair of clothes and helped Dream to switch into his new attire. He also prepared a room for him to sleep on, to take a rest from this stressful and wearying day. They both peacefully rested that night, but when Sapnap woke up the next day, there were no Dream to be found that was sleeping beside him. He checked on the kitchen, the bathroom, and every part of his house but no trace of his friend. The only place that he could think where Dream is, was the hospital.

Sapnap rushes and quickly grabbed his key car. He's panicking, and concerned about his friend. He knew that he's not in a good condition to go and wander outside. He stepped on gas pedal, the engine started and the car started to move producing a satisfying "vroom." He doesn't care about the red light, he kept on passing through them and he drove as fast as he can. Exceeding to the speed limit eventhough it can lead to a bigger problem. Dream is more important, and his heart knows that if another of his friend leave, it couldn't and wont be able to handle the pain. 

He arrived at the hospital, the thing he feared happened. He saw before his eyes, Dream was laying down. Skin touching the cold ground, and blood flowing down beside his cheeks. Sapnap got out of the car screaming at people, "Who the fuck did this to my friend? Who did this?" Crying his heart out, he kept seeing the same thing, over and over again. Once with George and now with Dream. "You did this to him aren't you?" he pointed to George's parents, looking at them from the inside. Hugging Dreams body, he scream once again, a very loud one that causes the birds resting on a line of electricity near the hospital to fly away.

"I'm sorry, Sapnap. I'm very sorry." George interrupting his friend's story. He cries and apologizes, he didnt know that his parents can do something this horrible than lying to him. They paid someone to brutally beat Dream, but he's glad that Sapnap immediately came and helped him. "If it wasn't for you- D- Dream would die right?" he reluctantly asks.

"Well, use your common sense George. I'm Dream's hero and not you!" He jokingly said to him, trying to make themselves to feel better. They both giggle for a while but Sapnap needs to go. He finished his story on how they lost their connection, leaving George satisfied and somewhat filled. He smiled at him, leaving a kiss mark on George's forehead before he headed out of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this, im still not sure abt this chapter but it was fun writing it. i kinda cried bc the songs that i was listening to, it was hitting me so hard plus tommy died on the dsmp so a lot of angst- any ways hope yall enjoyed! some of this chapter may have grammatical error so im sorry in advance, i wrote this as i drink coffee and vibe with songs so i kind feel a lil out of my head lol.


End file.
